Star Wars: The Last Airbender
by ozai37
Summary: After an intense battle, some familar Jedi and clones are left stranded on an unknown planet and meet it's guardian, the Avatar. But the Separatists soon follow and join forces with the ruthless Fire Nation. Now the Jedi, the clones, and Team Avatar must work together to save the planet from total destruction. NOT my ideas. I'm only helping out. This story belongs to t-rex989.
1. The Avatar State - PART 1

**Star Wars: The Last Airbender**

 **PLEASE READ: This story is not mine, it belongs to** _ **t-rex989.**_ **It was all their idea, I'm just helping write it, giving them some ideas, and posting it here on my page. Just want to make that clear :)**

 **I do not own Star Wars the Clone Wars or Avatar the Last Airbender. They both belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 · The Avatar State**

 **Part One**

* * *

A massive flying bison, by the name of Appa, flew through the relatively clear skies and landed with a slight thud at an Earth Kingdom Military fortress. Aang, the last Airbender and the Avatar, Katara, a waterbender, and Sokka, a nonbender, Water Tribe warrior and Katara's older brother, jumped off of Appa's back as a group of Earthbenders approached them.

"Welcome, Avatar Aang!" A middle aged, important-looking man said in greeting.

Katara, Sokka, and Aang, who was messaging his butt from sitting on Appa for so long, turned their heads to them.

"I am General Fong," he said, bowing low in respect, along with the rest of his men behind him, "and welcome to all you great heroes. Appa, Momo, brave Sokka, the mighty Katara."

Sokka stood up straighter with a satisfied smile, while Aang simply smiled as Momo landed on the staff he held in his hand.

Katara crossed her arms. "Wow, 'The Mighty Katara'. I like that."

Right as she said this, fireworks could be heard from behind them. They all turned around and saw many small balls being launched into the air by another group of Earthbenders. The balls exploded high in the air in many different bright colors.

"Not bad." Sokka said very impressed. "Not bad."

 **/\/\/\/\**

"Avatar Aang, we were all very impressed at the stories of how you singlehandedly wiped out an entire Fire Navy fleet at the North Pole." General Fong said from his lager desk at the end of the long room. "I can't imagine how it must feel to hold such devastating power. It's an awesome responsibility." He said, stroking his beard.

"I try not to think about it much." Aang said dismissively. He, Katara and Sokka sat on the floor, legs crossed, at the foot of the platform where the General's desk sat.

Fong looked Aang in the eye for a moment before speaking. "Avatar, you're ready to face the Fire Lord now." He said with confidence.

Aang's eyes widened in shock. "What?! No I'm not!"

"Aang still has to master all four elements." Katara said reasonably.

"Why?" Fong asked casually, "with the power he possesses, powerful enough to destroy hundreds of battleships in a matter of minutes, he can defeat the Fire Lord now." He said with fierce determination.

Sokka spoke up. "Uhh, sir, the thing is, Aang can only do those things when he's in the Avatar State."

Aang nodded. "See, it's this special state where-"

"I'm well aware." Fong said interrupting him. "Your eyes and tattoos glow, and you're able to summon unbelievable and unmatched power." He stood from his desk and walked over to the large world map at behind him. "Without you, we'd be slaughtered before we reach their shores. But, with you leading the way, as the ultimate weapon, we can cut a swath right through to the heart of the Fire Nation." He said, tracing a line from his fortress to the Fire Nation Capitol with his finger.

"Okay," Aang said slowly, "but I don't know how to get in or out of the Avatar State. Much less what to do once I'm there."

Fong turned back to them. "So it's decided then. I'll help you figure out how to get into the Avatar State, then you'll face your destiny."

The Gaang all stood up at the same time. "No, nothings decided. We already have a plan. Aang's going to pursue his destiny his way." Katara said.

"Well, while you take your time learning the elements, the war goes on." He gestured to the other side of the room at a large, circular open window. "May I show you something?"

He and Aang looked outside and he pointed to a medium sized building below. "That's the infirmary." He then gestured to a group of soldiers limping towards said building, bandaged and bruised. "Those men are the lucky one's. They came back."

"Every day, this war takes lives. People are dying, Aang. You can end it, now." Fong said as Aang looked down sadly. "Think about it." The General finished and walked away.

 **/\/\/\/\**

Numerous explosions and constant blasterfire lit up the deep darkness of space as the Republic Navy exchanged fire with the Confederate Navy. Hundreds of clone starfighters battled it out with the Separatist vulture-droids and Droid Tri-fighters as the capital ships covered them from behind.

As another large explosion lit up the battlefield, a Jedi T-6 Shuttle flew through the smoke and flames towards the lead Separatist battleship. Piloting the ship was Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker and his young Padawan Ahsoka Tano. "I thought you said this would be easy, Master." Ahsoka complained to Skywalker as the ship shook violently.

"Actually, my young Padawan, Obi-Wan here said it would be a simple mission. I wonder how that's turned out." Anakin answered sarcastically.

Obi-Wan, Captain Rex, and Commander Cody stood behind them, holding onto the backs of their seats. "Hey, it wasn't my fault." Obi-Wan said defensively.

This mission really was supposed to be relatively simple. Well, simple for the Clone War anyway. Republic Intelligence had tracked General Grievous to Felucia and the Jedi High Council ordered Skywalker and Kenobi to head there right away and attempt to apprehend him. Surprisingly, they did find Grievous's location, but they soon discovered Dooku was with him as well. Then, things began to go wrong. Both Grievous and Dooku slipped through their grasp and left the planet. As they gave chase, a massive Separatist fleet appeared and engaged the Republic fleet.

"There's Grievous's flagship." Ahsoka said as they approached the _Invisible Hand_.

 **/\/\/\/\**

Count Dooku, leader of the Confederacy of Independent Systems, and Sith apprentice under Darth Sidious, sat in the captain's chair of the Invisible Hand with General Grievous standing next to him and his own apprentice Asajj Ventress.

"Looks like your plan is working, my Lord." Ventress said, watching the Republic fleet being torn to shreds.

"Not so fast, my Apprentice." Dooku said, holding up his hand. "We still have to lure Skywalker onto the ship." Before this mission, Lord Sidious had commanded Dooku, aka Darth Tyranus, to lure Anakin Skywalker into a trap and attempt to break his will, bringing him closer to the dark side. Sidious admitted that it more than likely wouldn't work the first time but that was why they were going to keep trying throughout the course of this war.

"General, that Jedi's ship is almost here." A battle droid said to Grievous.

Grievous laughed, which eventually turned into a fit of coughs. "Have the vulture-droids lead him to the ship." He commanded.

"Roger, roger."

 **/\/\/\/\**

"We've got four vultures on our tail." Ahsoka reported as the shuttle shook from being hit by blasterfire.

"Evasive maneuvers!" Anakin ordered and they began to weave around the laserfire, trying to shake the vulture-droids off them.

Behind them, a hyena-bomber approached them and quickly fired a torpedo.

The deadly projectile sped towards their shuttle, hitting them dead on.

"We're hit!" Ahsoka shouted as the ship continued to shake. "And, uhh, the hyperdrive is activating?"

"What do you mean?" Obi-Wan asked with a raised eyebrow, trying to hold onto his seat.

"Well, the hyperdrive seems to have been damaged in the explosion, and it's taking us to a far away star system..." Ahsoka explained, pushing buttons on the console to try and stop the launch.

"Can you stop it?!" Anakin asked frantically.

"That's obviously what I'm trying to do, Master!" She pushed another button and the back door slide open, revealing Echo, Fives, Waxer, and Boil sitting in the back, holding on tightly to their seats. "Hold on boys!"

The ship shook again before the stars appeared to stretch out before the ship jumped into lightspeed, leaving the space-battle behind.

 **/\/\/\/\**

Grievous growled in frustration and turned to a droid. "Track that ship and follow it!"

"Roger, roger."

A moment later, after they traced the Jedi shuttle's exit point, half of the Separatist fleet turned around and followed the ship into hyperspace, leaving the rest of their ships to handle the remaining Republic cruisers.

 **/\/\/\/\**

The T-6 Shuttle finally jumped out of hyperspace after nearly six hours in lightspeed.

"Ugh, finally." Anakin said, sitting up straight in his seat. "Where are we anyway?"

"Like I said before, it's a far off, unknown system." Ahsoka said, looking at her scanners. "There are 8 planets within this system and we're directly over one of their moons."

"Run a planetary scan on the nearest planet and perform a ship diagnostic."

"On it, Master." Ahsoka answered and got to work.

"Well, at least we're away from the Separatist." Obi-Wan reasoned, stroking his beard in thought.

Anakin scoffed. "Yeah and look where we are now."

"System diagnostic and planetary scan complete, Masters."

"Good, let's hear the planetary results first." Obi-Wan said turning to Ahsoka.

"This moon's planet is habitable, the surface air is perfectly suitable for life. There are millions of lifeforms down there but, uhh, no... electricity."

"What?" Anakin, Obi-Wan, Rex, and Cody exclaimed at the same time.

"None at all?" Rex asked in disbelief.

Ahsoka shook her head. "Nothing. No significant form of electrical power at all."

"Well, what about the ships analysis?" Cody asked, hoping for good news.

"I know what you're thinking, and no it's not good." Ahsoka said, frowning. "The hyperdrive is damaged way beyond repair and the shield generator is barely holding together."

"Well, things can't get much worse." Obi-Wan said optimistically.

Suddenly one of the scanners began to beep loudly, drawing everyone's attention.

"Uh, Sir, three ships coming out of hyperspace." Cody reported, looking at the scanner.

"Republic or Separatist?"

In answer, one Providence-class carrier/destroyer, two Recusant-class light destroyers, four Munificent-class star frigates, and three Lucrehulk-class battleships jumped from lightspeed around them.

"Uhh, the Seps."

"Yes, I can see that. And that's way more than three." Obi-Wan answered Cody, rolling his eyes.

Once the Separatist noticed them, they immediately launched the vulture-droids and tri-fighter droids.

"Incoming droid fighters!" Ahsoka said, strapping herself in along with Anakin.

"Evasive maneuvers!" Anakin shouted as the ship quickly shot forward, towards the planet.

"Uhh, why are we heading towards the planet?" Obi-Wan asked as the ship shook from the blasterfire.

"Got a better idea?" Anakin asked while pulling on the ships controls to pull away from the barrage of missiles heading straight for them.

The ship shook violently as one of the projectiles hit their mark, one of their engines.

"We're hit!" Ahsoka shouted as they plummeted towards the planet with limited control over the descent. "The planet's atmosphere is pulling us in!"

"That's just great..." Anakin muttered to himself as the transparisteel windows began to heat up from the plummet.

 **/\/\/\/\**

Aang quietly walked into the room he, Katara, and Sokka shared within General Fong's fortress, his head hung down.

He walked over to his bed and sat down. "I... told the General I'll help him. By going into the Avatar State..."

"Aang no." Katara said, sitting up from her bed. "This is not the right way."

"Why not?" Sokka questioned, "did you see him when he took out the Fire Navy, he was incredible."

Katara ignored her brother and turned back go Aang. "There's a right way to do this. Practice, study and discipline."

"Or just glow it up and stop that Fire Lord." Sokka argued with a shrug.

"Fine! If you two meatheads want to throw away everything we've worked for fine! Go ahead and glow it all up!" Katara said in frustration and walked to the balcony outside.

"Katara, I'm just being realistic." Aang tried to reason, "I don't have time to do this the right way..." he said, looking down sadly.

Katara was about to say something but stopped when she saw lights flashing in the night sky. "Hey, what's that?" She asked no one in particular, completely forgetting about the Avatar State issue.

Aang and Sokka quickly got up and made their way to her and looked in the direction she was pointing.

High up in the partly cloudy night sky, lights flashed through the stars, briefly illuminating the dark mountains around the fortress.

"I'm not sure." Aang said, then pointed to a flaming object that was plummeting towards the distant, small forest. "Look! I think it's a shooting star!"

"Uh, I don't think so, buddy..." Sokka said as the projectile grew closer to the ground. "Shooting stars don't usually crash into the Earth, do they?"

Right after he said that, the 'shooting star' slammed into the forest, a plum of smoke and flames shooting into the air.

"Woah." Aang breathed in awe. "Let's go see it!" He said with excitement and ran out of the room with Katara right behind him.

"Hey, should we really be heading _towards_ flaming balls of death?" Sokka asked, but was met with silence. He sighed and followed after them. "Sure, just ignore everything I say..."

 **/\/\/\/\**

 **About 10 Minutes Earlier...**

"We're picking up speed!" Ahsoka warned as they continued their rapid descent to the planets rocky surface. "Hang on boys!" She called to the four clone troopers in the back.

"Already hanging on, Sir!" Boil shouted back. "I hope you two know how to crash safely!"

"Is there even such a thing as 'crashing safely'!?" Ahsoka asked as they neared the ground.

"I guess we're about to find out! Hang on tight!" Anakin instructed as the ship plowed through the trees, lighting some on fire as they went. Eventually, the bottom tip of the shuttle scrapped the ground and that entire bottom 'wing' was ripped clean off.

Soon, the ship began to loose its momentum as it slid across the forest floor, trampling bushes and startling animals.

Finally, the ship came to a slow stop in a small, smoking crater it created.

Anakin sighed with relief and looked around the cabin. "Is-is everyone alright." He asked coughing.

"Yeah." Ahsoka said, standing up. "All things considered that wasn't a bad crash landing."

"Let's get out of here before the ship blows." Rex suggested.

The ship groaned and Anakin nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah that's a good idea. Everyone out."

Ahsoka walked to the ships access door and shoved it with the Force, causing it to fly into the forest. She quickly jumped out, followed by her Master, then Obi-Wan and the clones soon after.

Right as Waxer, Boil, Echo and Fives jumped out, the ship imploded, throwing flaming debris in every direction.

"So much for getting out of here in that." Cody said, standing up.

"See anything, Echo?" Anakin asked the trooper, who was looking at their surroundings with his electrobinoculars.

"Yeah, I think I see..." He paused as he focused in on the incoming objects. "Commando droids!" He shouted as the droids opened fire on their position.

The three Jedi activated their lightsabers and began to deflect the laserfire away from themselves and their troopers.

"We don't have enough cover!" Cody said as he fired his DC-15S blaster.

"We have to fall back." Obi-Wan said and they all began to move away from the droids.

In one of the tall trees, a commando droid aimed a rocket launcher at the Jedi and fired.

"Commander Tano, look out!" Fives shouted shoving the Togruta out of the way just as the rocket hit where she once was.

Fives wasn't as lucky and was thrown back like a rag doll by the resulting explosion.

"Fives!" Rex shouted, attempting to run to his side. Unfortunately, more rocket fire erupted around them.

"Go, Sir!" Waxer shouted as he and Boil provided cover fire for Echo to get to his downed brother. "We got this! We'll cover you!"

"But-" Rex started to argue but was interrupted by another explosion.

"Go!" Boil shouted, gunning down another BX droid.

Rex reluctantly nodded and followed the Jedi and Cody as they retreated into the forest.

Boil turned back to Echo. "You got him!?"

Echo lifted Fives up and threw him over his shoulder. "Got him!"

"Let's get out of here!" Waxer said and the four of then ran off in the opposite direction of the others. "We have to lead these droids away from the Generals!"

"Copy that!" Echo said, running in front of Waxer and Boil, leading the group deeper into the forest.

 **/\/\/\/\**

Anakin, Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, Rex, and Cody continued to run through the forest, breaking through the branches and shrubs. Rex and Cody would occasionally stop and fire at the few pursuing droids but then keep running.

"I think we're almost out of the forest." Ahsoka said, pointing at the distant tree line.

"Let's hope you're right." Obi-Wan said turning slightly to deflect more blasterfire. "These droids just don't give up."

"They are droids, Master." Anakin said smirking.

 **/\/\/\/\**

"Look!" Aang shouted from his spot on Appa's head.

Katara and Sokka looked down and saw what must have been what fell from the heavens.

"That doesn't look like a meteorite to me." Sokka stated, looking closer. "It-It looks like it's made of some type of metal. It could be the Fire Nation!"

"Come on, Sokka. General Fong controls this entire area. Don't you think if the Fire Army was anywhere near hear, they would know?" Katara reasoned.

"I still don't think we should land too close." Sokka said, crossing his arms.

"Too late." Aang said as Appa touched down in a small, grassy clearing next to the forest.

Sokka groaned. "Of course it is."

The three of them jumped of the bison and cautiously walked towards the dark forest.

Before they could even get close enough, three people rushed through the trees and bushes, screeching to a halt upon seeing Team Avatar.

All three of them held glowing blue and green... light sticks?... and held them up in what Sokka recognized as a guard stance.

"Uhh, anyone else see the weird, uh, girl? with the head tails?" Sokka asked, stepping back and grabbing hold of his boomerang.

"No, I think I see her too..." Katara said, also standing back, holding on to her older brother.

Before anyone could say or do anything, the three strange people whipped their heads to the left.

"Avatar Aang!?" Someone shouted behind them and to the left.

Aang and his friends turned to see five earthbending soldiers running up to them.

"We saw the explosion while on patrol and came to investigate." They stopped and raised their fists at the three 'visitors'. "Halt! You are on restricted grounds! State your business here!"

One of the strange people glared at them before turning around towards the forest.

A fast traveling projectile sped towards the three with the glowing sticks and exploded at their feet.

With surprising speed the three were already in the air and landed in front of Aang, completely unscathed. "They're coming, Sir!" Someone else shouted from the trees.

Two more strangers came running from the trees, but these two were dressed in complete body armor, blue and white, and yellow and white respectively.

To their surprise, something even stranger appeared, jumping through the trees. Except, beyond strangely, these things stood like they were people but were made completely out of some type of metal.

"What the heck is going on?!" Sokka asked, looking between the strangers with the glowing blue and green sticks, the armored men, and the metal monsters.

The metal creatures aimed the weird device in their hands and red energy, light things came shooting out of them.

Quickly, the people with the glow sticks put up their guards and began to bat aside the incoming red energy lights. Some of the metal creatures even aimed at Aang and his friends.

The Earthbenders reacted quickly and raised their fists at the same time. A large wall of earth raised from the ground directly in front of the three and also the five new arrivals.

 **/\/\/\/\**

Anakin, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka, along with Rex and Cody, stumbled back in shock as the ground vibrated before the very ground shot up in a protective wall.

Regaining his footing, Anakin looked to his former Master. Obi-Wan nodded in understanding. They both felt a spike in energy right before the rock wall appeared before them.

"What the heck just happened?" Ahsoka asked in confusion.

"I don't know, but we have to get outta here." Obi-Wan said then turned to the three kids and the soldier-looking people. "We have to leave. Now!"

Before anyone could respond, the commando droids vaulted over the rock wall, firing at them from above.

"Take cover!" Anakin ordered in a commanding voice.

The Earthbender soldiers, without even thinking, ducked for cover, raising small walls of earth to shield themselves and the Avatar from the blasterfire.

The droids jumped down from the top of the wall and continued their assault.

The three Jedi quickly batted aside the laserfire and even redirected some back to their source.

The Earthbenders got in formation together, in a low bending stance, and moved as one. The ground shook as the rock wall began to fall back. The droids had no time to react as the wall fell, crushing them.

Anakin, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka stared at where the droids once stood in shock. "How did they do that?!" Anakin asked, deactivating his saber.

Obi-Wan shook away the shock. "We don't have time to worry about that. We have to get out of here before more droids show up."

"Hey, you guys can come with us." The bold boy with the arrow tattoos on his arms and head said, stepping forward.

"Aaaand who are you?" Anakin asked, earning a jab in the side from Ahsoka.

"I'm Aang," The boy said then turned to the other two children. "And this is Katara and her brother Sokka."

Obi-Wan stepped forward. "I am Obi-Wan Kenobi and this is Anakin Skywalker and his... student Ahsoka Tano." He then turned to the two clone officers with him. "This is Commander Cody and Captain Rex."

"I'd love to stay here and chat but we really have to get out of here. Isn't there some other place around here we can talk?" Anakin asked, glancing back at the forest.

"Yea, we can go to General Fong's base." Katara suggested.

"Are you sure that's a-" Sokka started but, again, was interrupted by Aang.

"Great idea. Follow us." Aang said and lead them all back on foot towards the base, Appa right behind them.

 **SWTLA**


	2. The Avatar State - PART 2

**Star Wars: The Last Airbender**

 **PLEASE READ: This story is not mine, it belongs to** _ **t-rex989.**_ **It was all their idea, I'm just helping write it, giving them some ideas, and posting it here on my page. Just want to make that clear :)**

 **I do not own Star Wars the Clone Wars or Avatar the Last Airbender. They both belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 · The Avatar State**

 **Part Two**

* * *

A young girl, about the age of 14, stood on the deck of a large royal barge, a Fire Nation royal-class ship commonly used as a means of transportation by the Fire Nation Royal Family. The ship boasted gold on the roof of its tower and on the two-pronged bow, a testament to the girl's royal status.

Two elderly women, apparently twins, watched on from the top of the raised deck, sitting on either side of the tower entrance.

Finally, the girl brought both hands up then down, taking a deep breath before releasing it. After a short moment, she moves her left hand in a circular motion, electricity stringing from her two fingertips and followed her movements. Eventually, after a series of moves she brought both fingers to the middle of her body before striking outward, the powerful and deadly lightning leaving her fingertips and into the sky. The roar of thunder soon followed, vibrating the air.

"Almost perfect." One of the wizened woman commented.

"One hair out of place." The other pointed out.

The obviously powerful girl glared at the strands of her own hair covering her eyes. " _Almost_ isn't good enough!" She snarled, pulling the hair back into place.

Again, the girl went through the motions, more lightning dancing around her manicured fingertips. She then lashed out once again, blasting the cold lightning towards the open sky.

 **/\/\SWTLA/\/\**

Unbeknownst to the girl, she was being watched. A droid probe saw everything she did from the very top of the ship's tower.

On the bridge of the _Invisible Hand_ , orbiting the planet, Sith Lord Count Dooku, his apprentice Assaj Ventress, and the cyborg General Grievous watched the recording over and over again.

Assaj was the first to speak. "This is not possible! She is not a Sith and yet she commands lightning as if it's second nature!"

Dooku turned to her. "Impossible?" He stood and walked around the captain's chair to stand behind both Ventress and Grievous, neither moving from their spot. "You've witnessed her power yourself. This is only impossible because _you_ have deemed it so. That does not make your assessment true. Not at all."

"But she is not Sith-!"

"Silence!" Dooku ordered, instantly shutting her up. After a moment of silence, he continued in a dangerous tone. "I do not care that she is not Sith. She is clearly powerful and, from what I can sense, has earned my respect already."

"What shall we do, Lord Dooku?" Grievous asked.

"Why, go down and say hello of course."

 **/\/\SWTLA/\/\**

"You guys have a lot of explaining to do." Sokka said to their 'guest' who were standing in the center of the room.

Everyone was in the General's office, with Fong himself sitting at his desk on the raised dais. Team Avatar stood nearby on his left while the five strangers stood before him. Earth Kingdom soldiers lined the room's walls, watching for any sudden movements.

"Ahem," the older gentleman with the beard cleared his throat, "I am General Obi-Wan Kenobi." He gestured to the people beside him. "This is General Anakin Skywalker, his student Ahsoka Tano, Commander Cody and Captain Rex."

"Welcome, Generals, but that's not exactly an answer. From what nation do you hail?" Fong asked, leaning forward in his seat.

"We are from the Galactic Republic, if that's what you mean by nation..." Anakin said with a shrug. He then noticed the strange looks everyone was giving them. "Uhhh... what?"

"Galactic Republic? What is that?" Katara, asked, obviously confused.

The three Jedi exchanged looks. "What planet are we on, exactly?" The female, Ahsoka, asked.

"Seriously?" Sokka said, looking at them as if they were crazy. "You're on Earth, where else would this be?"

Obi-Wan sighed. "It is as I feared. We're definitely far out from the Outer Rim."

"Kenobi can you please explain what it is you're all talking about?"

Nodding, Obi-Wan began explaining where they were from. "We are from someplace very, very far away from here."

"An undiscovered location across the ocean?" Fong asked, lifting an eyebrow.

Anakin shook his head. "No, not across the ocean, the very stars. We're not of this planet." He reached behind him and produced his small holoprojector. "Take a look."

At the push of a button, a holomap of the known Galaxy appeared, the blue images spreading throughout the large room.

Everyone gasped, stepping back in surprise and fright.

"Don't worry, it's perfectly harmless." Obi-Wan said calmly, then looked over at Katara, who looked as if she was going to touch one of the projections but pulled back after thinking better of it. "Go on, it's fine. Touch it if you wish."

Hesitantly, she reached out and was surprised when her fingers slipped right through a small, blue planet. "Oh! Wow..."

"So, you're all from this entire Galaxy?" Aang asked, waving his hand through the images.

"Correct." Anakin said, nodding. "Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, and I are members of the Jedi Order, peacekeepers of the Republic."

"So the Jedi are a military?" Fong asked.

Anakin and Obi-Wan exchanged looks. "Uh, not exactly... The Jedi keep the peace and protect everyone in the Republic from harm. However, just over two years ago a war broke out across the entire Galaxy and we were... forced into serving in the military by the Republic Senate. We were made Jedi Generals and Commanders in the Grand Army of the Republic." Obi-Wan explained, choosing to leave out all the long details.

Ahsoka then decided to join the conversation. "As Jedi, we are all able to wield the power of the Force. The Force is what binds all things, living and nonliving, together in the universe. The trees, the rocks, you all, me. Everything."

"What kind of 'power' do you mean?" General Fong questioned curiously.

"With the Force we can do things others will say is impossible. Jump incredible heights, run faster than the wind, command great physical strength," Anakin said, extending his hand at Fong's desk, "manipulate people and objects."

"Whoa!" The General exclaimed as his big, heavy desk was lifted off the ground with ease.

Smirking, Anakin slowly eased the desk back down and released his hold on it.

"Amazing." Fong breathed in fascination. "Such _power_."

Obi-Wan frowned at his comment but was distracted as Sokka spoke up. "So you guys are benders?"

"Well, uh, no." Ahsoka answered, then frowned. "Uh, what's bending?"

"Wow... You people really aren't from here are you?" Aang said before twisting his hand, forming a ball of compressed air in the palm of his hand. "Bending is basically the ability to manipulate an element. My element is Air so I'm able to control the very wind."

"My element is Water, which allows me to manipulate bodies of water to my will." Katara explain. "And you've already seen Earth, when General Fong's men created that rock wall."

"And the last element is Fire, but we don't talk about that one." Sokka said, crossing his arms.

"Fascinating." Obi-Wan said, feeling the energy in the room spiking as Aang continued to manipulate the air around his hands before dispelling the currents. "What's wrong with this Fire element?"

"The only people who use Firebending are from the Fire Nation, who we're at war with." Fong answered, stroking his beard in thought. "A Hundred Year War to be exact."

"You've been at war with one nation for one-hundred years?" Ahsoka said with surprise.

"The Fire Nation is a powerful force. They committed a mass genocide to kick-start the war, which wiped out every last Airbender in the world save one." The General said, looking to Aang who looked down.

Anakin shook his head. "That's disgusting. Pure evil..." He looked over at the Airbender. "How did you survive the genocide, if you don't mind me asking?"

Aang sighed. "I ran away from home and was caught in a storm. When me and my bison fell into the ocean, my Avatar State activated and I encased myself in a sphere of ice." He said quickly, leaving out everything else.

"Avatar State?" Obi-Wan said, "sounds interesting."

"The Avatar State is this special state where my eyes and tattoos glow and I summon the power and skill of my past lives."

"Now there are past lives? This place is weird..." Anakin muttered to himself.

Katara continued for Aang. "The Avatar is the only one who can bend all four elements and has to keep balance between the nations. When an Avatar dies, they are reincarnated into the next nation in the cycle. Avatar Roku was the Avatar before Aang and was a Firebender. When he died Aang was born."

"Incredible. This world just keeps getting more and more interesting." Obi-Wan said, stroking his beard.

 **/\/\SWTLA/\/\**

Azula was walking away from a small shack at the top of a high hill, a smirk on her face. _Zuzu is far too gullible for his own good._

She continued down the steep, winding staircase when she stopped cold, staring at what was before her feet in shock. Two of her Imperial Firebenders lay dead, smoke rising from their chests. She raised her right hand, an azure flame igniting in her palm. "Who's there? Come out, now!"

After a moment, an elder gentleman slowly walked towards her, coming up the stone stairs nonchalantly. "Good morning, my dear."

"I would suggest you state your name and business now, good sir." Azula threatened, her flame growing in intensity. "And explain to me what happened to these men."

The gray-haired man merely smiled kindly. "The names Count Dooku. And as to your guards, well, they were in the way while I was coming up to meet you."

"So, you killed them?"

The Count held up his hands. "Me? Heavens no, not me." He then glanced to something behind her. "They did."

Azula whipped around quickly, finding two metalloid beings behind her. They stood as if they were people but their entire body was made up of some type of metal. Both held some device in their hands and were crouched in what the Princess recognized as an attack stance of sorts.

"They're Commando droids, my young friend." The man said, walking closer to her. "Ah, you're wondering how many more of us there are."

Azula's expression did not change. _Can this man possibly read my thoughts?_

Dooku chuckled. "And now you're wondering if I can read your mind. No, dear, I cannot, but I can sense your intentions. You're trying to think of a way to escape this predicament you've found yourself in." He stepped closer and stopped in front of her. "I can tell you, there is no way for you to escape me, at least not safely."

"What is it you want, _Count_ Dooku?"

"Believe it or not, I'm not here to hurt you. I didn't want to kill these poor gentlemen either. On the contrary, I'm merely here to help you."

"Go on."

"I understand that your nation is at war, correct? Thought so, I can sense it. You see, I am the leader of the Confederacy of Independent Systems. We can be a powerful ally to you and help end this war. Provided you allow us, that is."

"I'm afraid I've never heard of such a thing." Azula said with a frown.

Again, the Count only smiled. "We have much to discuss, _Princess_ Azula."

 **/\/\SWTLA/\/\**

"They seriously used mud to try and activate this Avatar State Fong is so obsessed with?" Ahsoka questioned. She, along with Anakin, Obi-Wan, Cody and Rex, were in a five-bed chamber given to them by General Fong for their stay.

"And I thought that kid said the Avatar State could only be activated when he's in mortal danger?" Anakin said.

"You mean Aang?" Obi-Wan questioned with a quirked eyebrow.

Anakin nodded. "Yeah him."

"Well they can't exactly put him in such danger. Maybe this is the best they can come up with?" Cody suggested, laying on his back in the bed provided for him. His armor and helmet sat next to him in a neat pile on the floor.

Rex shook his head. "I don't think anything they do will really work."

"Well, we have a whole day of trying tomorrow, maybe they'll find something that'll work." Ahsoka said.

Obi-Wan sighed. "I'm not sure how I feel about trying to use a child such as Aang as a war weapon. He's only 12 years old."

"Actually he's technically 112 years old…" Anakin pointed out, earning him a look from Kenobi. "Sorry, I get your point."

"Aren't the Senate using the Jedi as a weapon?" Ahsoka asked. "We're pretty much a military weapon if you think about it."

Obi-Wan sighed. "It's sad how true that is, Ahsoka."

 **/\/\SWTLA/\/\**

"The thing is, I don't think we'll ever be able to trigger it on purpose." Aang was saying to General Fong in his office chamber. "So… I guess that's it."

"Huh, well I guess we don't need to worry about them using him as a weapon anymore." Ahsoka said to Obi-Wan and Anakin, standing alongside Rex, Cody, and the Water Tribe boy Sokka.

"Yes, I guess so." Obi-Wan said, stroking his beard in thought.

Fong said softly, "are you sure I can't change your mind?"

Aang nodded. "I'm sure. I can only access it when I'm in genuine danger."

The General looked down and sighed. "I see. I was afraid you'd say that." He suddenly shifted his foot into a stance and with a shove, ripped his desk from the dias and sent it rushing towards the Avatar.

The movement was so fast, Aang had no time to react as the large, heavy desk slammed into him and pushed him quickly towards the wide, open window.

"Aang!" Sokka shouted in worry, but was restrained by two Earth Kingdom soldiers as Aang was forced through the third-story window and plummeted to the courtyard below.

"Ah, well, kinda saw that coming." Anakin said and prepared to rush to Aang's aid.

"Contain them!" General Fong commanded.

Immediately, the earthbenders in the room stomped their feet as one and raised both fists in the air. The room vibrated as the tiles on the floor shot upwards, trapping the Jedi and the clones in a high, four-sided wall of solid earth.

"Oh that's just great." Anakin muttered, calling his lightsaber to hand and activating it.

 **/\/\SWTLA/\/\**

Aang groaned as he got to his feet, finding himself surrounded by Earth Kingdom soldiers.

Above him, standing at the incredibly high third-story window, stood General Fong himself. With a single leap the man dropped down to the courtyard. He hit the ground hard, causing waves of earth to ripple through the yard, forcing Aang to jump over them to avoid falling over. "What are you doing?!" He asked frantically.

The General stared at him. "I believe we are about to get results."

On the Avatar's left and right, earthbenders raised large discs of earth, punching them towards their new opponent. He easily dodged the discs before shouting out, "I am not your enemy! I won't fight you!"

In response, the soldiers attacked once again.

 **/\/\SWTLA/\/\**

Above them, within the General's office chamber, Anakin slashed an X into the rock wall that encased them with his lightsaber. Then, in one swift action he delivered a powerful kick at the X's center, completely shattering the strong rock.

Meanwhile, with two guards holding his arm, Sokka used them as leverage to bring both of his feet up, bring them down on their most tender parts. With a gasp of pain, they released him and sunk to the ground. Running to the window, Sokka looked down at the courtyard, seeing Aang dodging and running from large disks of earth. "We have to help him!" He said to the Jedi.

Obi-Wan nodded, prepared to do just that, but quickly turned around, lightsaber clicking to life, and slashed a boulder right down the middle. "Anakin, Ahsoka and I will handle these guys. Rex, Cody! Go with him and set weapons to stun. Do _not_ shoot-to-kill."

"Yes, sir!" Cody acknowledged and followed Sokka out of the building.

Obi-Wan, Anakin and Ahsoka turned to the approaching Earthbenders and brought their weapons up in a guard.

"I count a dozen, Masters." Ahsoka said as three of the benders summoned boulders from the ground.

"Oh this should be fun." Anakin said with a smile.

 **/\/\SWTLA/\/\**

 _This should be interesting…_ Dooku thought, watching as a young man with a hideous scar taking up half his face and an older gentleman walked across the smooth, stone boardwalk towards the Fire Nation ship he found himself on. Zuko and Iroh were their names from what he's been told. They both wore robes of red and were silent the entire way. On either side of them were two dozen Imperial Firebenders, standing perfectly still.

What was the same for all of them was the warm, fiery presence that flowed from their bodies. Dooku was practically drowning in the sea of energy emitting from these Firebenders.

Dooku snapped out of his observations. The Princess was finally speaking.

"Brother, uncle, welcome." She said pleasantly as the two stopped at the foot of the ship's metal boarding ramp. The Princess bowed and the two returned the gesture. "I'm so glad you decided to come."

The Imperial Firebenders closed the space behind the two guests. "Shall we depart, Your Highness?" The man, who was apparently the Captain, asked.

"Set our course for home, Captain." Azula said, tilting her head innocently with a sincere smile gracing her face.

"Home…" Zuko breathed, relief and happiness flowing into the Force from the boy.

With a nod, the captain began to lead the two men up the ramp. "You heard the Princess, raise the anchor!" He ordered loudly. "We're taking the prisoners home—" Immediately, the man froze in fear, realizing his very grave mistake.

The smile on Azula's face instantly vanished and she glared down at the now frightened captain.

"Y-Your Highness," he stuttered, "I…"

Zuko's eyes widened in shock.

His uncle, however, had obviously seen this coming. He whipped around, back handing one of the guards before kicking another. One punched a flaming fist at the man, which he sidestepped before shoving him over the boarding ramp and into the water below.

The scarred boy grabbed hold of the captain and easily tossed him overboard. "You lied to me!" He shouted at his sister, who only smirked.

"Like I've never done _that_ before." She said, casually flicking her right wrist and stepping back. Two of her guards took her placed and both punched a wave of fire at the _former_ Prince of the Fire Nation.

 **/\/\SWTLA/\/\**

Rex fired his DC-17 hand blaster, set to stun, at any and all Earth Kingdom soldiers that approached as he, Commander Cody, and Sokka rushed down the cascading staircase towards the courtyard. They watched as Avatar Aang continued to dodge and evade the benders relentless attacks.

"How long can he keep that up?" Rex asked, stunning another soldier.

"For as long as he can." Sokka answered as the three of them stopped at the end of the stairway with Sokka's sister meeting them there at the same time.

"What's happening?!" Katara asked.

"It's Aang," Sokka answered, grabbing hold of his boomerang. "The General is trying to force him into the Avatar State." He threw his weapon in an arc, watching it circle through the air and striking a soldier in the head.

Katara pulled a stream of water from the pouch on her waist, whipping it towards a soldier who was atop an ostrich-horse. The water whip cut clean through the man's spear.

Cody appeared next to her and hit the man with a stun shot, causing him to fall off his mount.

"Good, horse, bird, creature… Thing." Sokka said to the ostrich-horse calmly. He and Cody then proceeded to climb onto it,

"Now how does this thing-" Cody started but was interrupted as the ostrich-horse took off at high speed, taking them with it.

This left Katara alone.

General Fong appeared behind her, his soldiers on either side of the waterbender. The earthbenders moved dozens of massive rock disks into place, effectively trapping her in a wedged-shaped wall.

"Maybe you can avoid me," Fong said to Aang who had fled to the top of the stairway behind them, "but she can't."

Katara turned to face the General and thrust a hand forward, a torrent of water shooting towards him.

Fong crouched low and lifted both hands, raising the dirt from the ground to catch the water, creating a pool of mud. He then shifted his feet again.

Katara yelped in surprise as the very ground she stood on swallowed her feet, sinking her knees deep into the floor. She struggled to get free, to no avail.

"Don't hurt her!" Aang shouted in warning, leaping from the stairway and extending his hands at the General, a powerful force of wind racing towards him.

Fong quickly raised a wall of earth to protect himself, the blast of air harmlessly hitting the shield. He then lowered the wall before turning his attention back to the waterbender. She screamed in fright as she was sunk further, now waist deep in the ground.

"Katara!" Her brother Sokka shouted, riding his ostrich-horse around the contingency of soldiers, along with Cody.

General Fong merely closed his fist towards the ground, sinking the ostrich-horses feet into the ground. The abrupt stop flung both Sokka and Cody forward and into one of the rock disks.

Aang ran over to Fong, grabbing hold of his arm. "Stop this! You have to let her go!" He pleaded.

"You could save her if you were in the Avatar State!"

"Err, I'm trying, I'm trying." Aang said, straining his mind in vain to activate his hidden power.

"Aang, I'm sinking!" Katara shouted in panic as she sunk a few inches more.

Above them, Anakin, Ahsoka, and Obi-Wan finally appeared, rushing towards the large window in the General's office to watch the scene below them. Sokka and Cody were out, Rex was encased in a rock tomb by a group of soldiers, and Katara was sinking further into the floor.

"Oh no…" Ahsoka muttered as the General spoke again.

"I don't see glowing." He brought his clenched fingers closer together.

Katara let out a scream as she sunk even deeper, only her head now visible.

"You don't need to do this!" Aang said, dropping to his knees before Fong while still holding his arm.

Fong only stared hard into Aang's eyes. "Apparently, I _do_."

Finally, he completely closed his fist, taking Katara completely underground.

Aang jumped for the spot where her head once was, only he was too late. She was gone.

Pushing himself onto his hands and knees, the air around the airbender shifted.

"Do you feel that…?" Obi-Wan asked, just as Aang's head whipped around to face the General. You could no longer see his grey irises. The boy's eyes were completely whited out, glowing brightly in a bluish-white. The arrow tattoos on his hands and head were glowing in the same way and the wind was starting to pick up. This was the Avatar at his most powerful.

"It worked… It worked!" Fong exclaimed in victory, but was forced to shield his eyes as dust and debris flew in every direction. He looked up at Aang, his confidence now waning as he looked into the eyes of an angry Avatar.

Avatar Aang swiped his hand, a wave of air slapping the earthbending General hard, tossing him backwards and onto his back.

Fong looked on in growing fright as the Avatar rose into the air on a whirling wind spout.

The three Jedi shielded their faces, using the Force to keep some of the debris away from them.

"This is the Avatar State?!" Anakin asked over the howling of the wind.

"I would assume so!" Obi-Wan answered, peering up at the mere boy. _His power is beyond anything I've ever felt before…_

 **/\/\SWTLA/\/\**

Zuko leapt up the boarding ramp, blasting two of the Imperial Firebenders in the face and throwing them overboard. On the deck of the ship he found his sister, her back to him. Raising both hands he ignited fire-daggers in his fists and prepared himself.

Dooku was on the navigation bridge of the cruiser. From here he could see their entire confrontation.

The former Prince slashed and cut at his sister, the flames following his movements perfectly. The Princess merely ducked and weaved around his attacks. She then trapped his arm in a two-handed hold and pushed him back.

"You know," she spoke, "father blames uncle for the loss at the North Pole. And he considers _you_ a _miserable_ failure for not finding the Avatar."

 _Ooo, low blow Princess. Playing to the boys weakness. I like it._

"Why would he want you back home?" She asked her brother sarcastically. "Except to lock you up where you can no longer embarrass him." She finished, giving him a relishing smirk.

Letting out a shout of anger, Zuko jumped forward, kicking a wave of fire at her. She leapt out of the way and continued to avoid all his strikes smoothly. Azula then swiped her manicured hand out, her clawed nails scratching his face. Zuko touched his head, feeling the blood from the cut. Yelling again he rushed for her again with a flurry of attacks.

The Princess led the fight up the ramp behind them, keeping his flame-daggers away and yet still hasn't bent anything at all.

 _She's barely broken a sweat._ Dooku thought right as Azula grabbed hold of Zuko's wrist, stopping him in his tracks.

She smiled at her brother before lashing out with two fingers, a blast of blue flames leaving her fingertips. The blast knocked the former Prince off his feet and sent him tumbling back down the ramp.

Zuko groaned as he looked up at his sister.

Getting into a stance, she began moving her fingers in circular formations, lightning following her movements.

A smile graced Dooku's face. _Finally._

With all her concentration on the electricity on the cold fire arcing from her fingertips, she didn't notice her uncle making his way towards her.

Just as well, Dooku did not see him coming until the man grabbed hold of her fingers, halting the lightning in its path. Twisting around, he aimed his free hand at the rocky mountains nearby, channeling the lightning through his body and releasing it. As the mountain side exploded from the impact, Iroh roughly twisted Azula's arm then kicked her over the side of the ship.

She screamed in surprise as she plummeted into the chilling water below.

Dooku blinked and frowned as Iroh and Zuko fled, heading into the forest.

 **/\/\SWTLA/\/\**

Avatar Aang continued his ascent, the wind swirling around him in his furry.

"Avatar Aang! Can you hear me!" Fong shouted. "Your friend is safe!" He said, raising both hands. Katara came up from underground, coughing and sputtering, taking deep breaths. "It was just a trick to trigger the Avatar State! And it worked!"

Apparently hearing the General, Aang began his descent, quickly dropping down to Earth. He crashed, touching down on the courtyard, the force so powerful that waves of earth erupted from the epicenter of his impact. The ripple of rocks and debris tossed soldiers around like ragdolls, ripped through small buildings and structure, virtually destroying much of the base.

Anakin, Ahsoka, and Obi-Wan stared in awe and shock as the dust began to settle.

"A kid… just did all this." Ahsoka said in disbelief. She, like her masters, had felt the power radiating from the boy and was still reeling from the feelings.

"That's much more than some mere kid, Padawan Tano." Obi-Wan said, dusting off his robes.

"What did we get ourselves into…?" Anakin said to himself, looking out towards Aang who still stood motionless at the center of his own destruction.

Finally, he moved. Aang groaned and slumped forward onto his hands and knees, clearly exhausted. He looked at his surroundings with a frown. Everything was in ruin. Many of the soldiers were injured, both mildly and severely.

He felt a presence behind him and sighed as Katara kneeled next to him, putting a comforting hand on his back. "I'm sorry, Katara. I hope you never have to see me like that again."

"HA! Are you joking?" Fong said, walking over to them, the Jedi and two clone officers with him. "That was almost perfect! We just have to find out a way to control you when you're like that." He said, stroking his beard.

"...You're definitely out of your mind aren't you?" Ahsoka asked, folding her arms.

"I guess we'll just have to figure it out on our way to the Fire Nation." Behind him, Sokka appeared on his ostrich-horse. With one strike to the head, using his boomerang, he knocked the General unconcious.

"Anyone here have a problem with that?" Sokka asked the remaining soldiers, to which they all frantically shook their heads.

"Do you still want an escort to Omashu?" One soldier asked, bowing to the Avatar.

Team Avatar exchanged looks before Katara spoke. "Hm, I think we're all set."

"Wait." Aang said, turning to the Jedi. "Are you guys coming with us?"

Ahsoka looked at her masters. "We really don't have anything better to do, Masters. It's not like we have a ship."

"The kids got a point, sir." Rex said, nodding in agreement.

Obi-Wan and Anakin exchanged looks. "I-I suppose you're both right…" Obi-Wan said with a nod.

 **/\/\SWTLA/\/\**

"Anyone who harbors these traitors will face the wrath of the Fire Lord!" Azula announced to the Earth Kingdom villagers below her. She was flanked by two Imperial Firebenders and two menacing commando droids.

She leaned forward against the balcony on which she stood. "There will be no place left to hide." She said, her eyes ablaze with fury.

 **/\/\SWTLA/\/\**

The Fire Nation Captain stood kneeling before his Princess. He had failed her. He'd be lucky if she locked him up forever. "I am sorry, my Princess. Please forgive me."

She glared down at him from her palanquin throne. "Your idiocy baffles me, Captain. I fail to see how one could screw up so very badly." She shook her head and turned to the man standing on her right.

 _Who was this mysterious old man? He has been by the Princess's side ever since she returned to the ship hours beforehand._

The elder gentleman spoke. "This incident will show others the consequences of failure, Princess." He glared down at the Captain. "How, do tell, is the Fire Nation supposed to be successful with fools such as yourself in positions of power? Perhaps our task will be more fruitful with your _successor_. Ventress! Kill him!"

The Captain turned around quickly, seeing that someone was behind him. A bald, wicked looking woman with intricate tattoos adorning her head stood there, a red-glowing… lightstick?... in her right and left hand. Before he could really process what was happening she stepped towards him thrust one of her blades into his stomach. He gasped in pain, unable to speak as she brought her second blade up, slashing clean through his neck…

Azula stared at the lifeless pair of eyes, still attached to the head sitting on the deck of the ship. "Huh… how interesting." She said, looking at the woman, Ventress, as the red energy disappeared back into its hilt. " _Very_ interesting."

The other Imperial Firebenders stared in shock at the headless body.

"Gentleman, meet your Captain's successor. _Asajj Ventress_." Dooku said, gesturing to the woman.

A cruel smile spread across Ventress's face. "Hello, boys."

 **SWTLA**


End file.
